


[Podfic] Boom, Baby

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explosion Kink, Explosions, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Clint Barton, due to brainwashing and lack of identity and knowledge of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBoom, Babyby CaliHartAuthor's summary:The two of them were connected, he knew it. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did.In which Hydra captured Clint and turned him into the second Winter SoldierRecorded for Bucky Barnes Bingo square K1: Thighs
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	[Podfic] Boom, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boom, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474010) by [The_Magpie_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_Knight/pseuds/The_Magpie_Knight). 



### Streaming Audio With Music

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jvz4b026vv7qo2w/Boom%20Baby.mp3?dl=0) | 00:11:20 | 12.63 MB  
[No Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x2wm06urhwf6i79/Boom%20Baby%20No%20Music.mp3?dl=0) | 00:09:18 | 9.39 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you CaliHart for allowing me to record this. I love this fic so much. It is hot and amazing. My headcanon Clint and Bucky now get off on explosions.


End file.
